Naruto's Rave
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Sasuke yang mengnjungi kekasihnya mendapati Naruto mengigau. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? rate T-plus-plus-plus!


Hallo Minna! Long time no see~ Saia kangen kalian!*nemplok*

Cerita ini berdasarkan mimpi saia tadi malem, mungkin gara-gara baca fic rate M sebelum tidur saia jadi mimpi yang tentang Naruto n Sasuke, yang begituan pula!*ck*

Langsung saja...

Disclaimer: Sampe mati pun Naruto gak bakal jadi milik saia!

Warning: Like usual. Shonen-ai, typo, OOC, dan soudaranya yang lain.

Pair: Saia lagi cinta mati sama N.S!

Rate: T plus-plus-plus

**Naruto's Rave**

Minggu siang yang cerah ini Sasuke berencana pergi mengunjungi kekasihnya Naruto di apartementnya. Mereka memang tidak membuat janji kencan, tapi tak ada salah-nyakan mengunjungi pacar sendiri?

Setelah mengendarai sedan kesayangannya selama hampir 30 menit, Sasuke akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Karena mempunyai kunci apartement yang diberikan Naruto beberapa hari lalu Sasuke langsung saja memasuki apartement itu.

Mata Sasuke menyelusuri keadaan apartement yang tak terlalu besar itu. Karena tak menemukan sang kekasih di dapur dan ruang tamu yang memang tak bersekat itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Naruto. Dibukanya pintu kamar perlahan hingga terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya sang pujaan hati tengah tertidur telentang dengan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar dikasur _queen size_nya. Mata onyx milik Sasuke mengamati seluruh kamar yang berantakan, laptop yang masih menyala di meja belajar pemuda pecinta ramen, kertas yang entah apa isinya berserakan di lantai, gelas-gelas bekas mie ramen dan masih banyak lagi, Sasuke hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan kamar Naruto. Dengan malas Sasuke mulai memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan merapikan kertas-kertas tugas Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas skripsinya semalam. Setelah mematikan laptop Naruto dan membuat kamar lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, Sasuke berjalan kekasur kekasihnya. Ditatapnya wajah tidur Naruto. Diamatinya lama. Kekasihnya terlihat tampan kalau sedang tenang begini, yah bukan berarti Naruto tidak terlihat tampan saat bangun. Bagi Sasuke kekasihnya selalu terlihat tampan disaat apapun meski tak pernah dia akui secara terang-terangan. Hell no, harga diri sebagai seorang uchiha menahannya. Selalu.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, dielusnya pipi halus Naruto yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing, elusannya bergerak kebibir ranum Naruto. Sasuke menelan ludah, ia dan Naruto memang baru resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih dua minggu lalu. Padahal mereka sudah saling kenal dan akrab sejak mereka SMP. Tapi mereka baru saling mengakui rasa aneh tapi menyenangkan yang mereka rasakan dua minggu lalu. Dan ciuman pertama mereka juga terjadi saat itu. Dan belum ada ciuman kedua sampai saat ini.

Entah kerasukan setan apa,hingga Sasuke memiliki keberanian untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Hanya kecupan ringan. Sasuke tak mau membangunkan Naruto. Dia juga tidak mau Naruto tahu ia menciumnya diam-diam. Naruto bisa meledeknya habis-habisan!

Saat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyudahi ciuman ringan itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menahan kepalanya hingga bibirnya dan Naruto tak bisa terlepas. Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Terkejut meski hanya sekejap saja. Sasuke melirik apa yang menahannya. Ternyata itu tangan Naruto!

Tangan Naruto yang satu lagi ada dipunggung Sasuke. Lalu menarik Sasuke hingga jatuh ke kasur. Ciumannya terlepas saat Sasuke sudah ada di kasur dan dalam pelukan erat Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke terhimpit antara dadanya dan dada Naruto.

"Dobe, lepaskan bodoh! Apa-apaan kau?" bentak Sasuke sambil meronta-ronta mencoba membebaskan diri. Wajahnya sudah memerah, dia malu karena ketahuan mencuri ciuman dari Naruto.

"kyuu~ aku kangeeeen~," bisik Naruto lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya masih terpejam.

Siiiiiiing

Setelah terdiam beberapa detik Sasuke akhirnya menyadari kalau ternyata Naruto hanya sedang mengigau saja. Sepertinya Naruto sedang bermimpi bertemu adiknya Kyuubi yang baru berusia lima tahun dan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di luar kota.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat kesal dengan Naruto.

"Bangun Do-," bentakkan penuh amarah Sasuke terhenti saat dirasakan tangan Naruto yang tadi ada dipunggung memasuki kaus belakangnya kemudian menyingkapnya hingga punggung mulus Sasuke terekspos. Dielus-elusnya punggung yang telanjang itu secara perlahan. Mungkin Naruto bermimpi sedang memeluk dan mengelus Kyuubi.

"Ngh... Dobe," Sasuke jadi mendesah dibuatnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah walau tipis. Ini pertama kalinya dia dan Naruto bersentuhan seperti ini.

Tangan yang tadinya mencengkram kepala Sasuke entah sejak kapan sudah masuk ke dalam celana Sasuke. Meremas-remas bongkahan pantatnya yang padat dan mendorongnya hingga senjata Sasuke bergesekan dengan milik Naruto. "Ah! Ssshhh," Sasuke mendesis nikmat. Tapi kemudian ia kembali mencoba melepaskan diri dengan memukul dada Naruto. Ia harap Naruto segera bangun.

Usahanya tak juga berhasil. Sasuke kembali mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya tapi hal itu malah membuat gesekan bagian bawah makin terasa saja. "Ssssshhh...ah..Naru...ah ...ba-ngh..ngun...mmmhhh," rasanya geli dan nikmat tapi ia harus segera melepaskan diri bagian bawahnya sudah menegang. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga.

"Mmmhhh... Rameeeen~," balas Naruto tidak nyambung. Kenapa dari memeluk Kyuubi jadi beralih ke ramen? Apa ia bermimpi bertemu keluarganya lalu makan ramen bersama? Sasuke tidak tahu. Yang jelas hal itu makin membuat Sasuke di seang rasa nikmat yang lebih hebat. Karena tangan Naruto yang tadinya ada dipantat Sasuke bergerak ke depan menuju selangkangannya. Dua jari Naruto membentuk seperti gunting atau mungkin sumpit bagi Naruto karena sedang mimpi makan ramen. Lalu jari itu menyumpit-nyumpit senjata Sasuke. Rasanya geli, seperti miliknya dielus dengan cara yang unik.

"Naruto... hhhh...mmhh...pe-_please_ bangun,"

"_Itadakimassu_," igau Naruto lagi. Dia menghisap-isap leher Sasuke seakan-akan sedang menyeruput ramen kesukaannya.

Sasuke makin megap-megap saja. Bibirnya tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Ah! Ah... ngh... Naruto... akh!," Sasuke menjerit saat Naruto menggigit lehernya. Sasuke yakin lehernya pasti penuh dengan bercak merah.

Tangan Naruto yang tadinya menyumpit-nyumpit kemaluan Sasuke malah mengeluarkan senjatanya dari celana dalam juga jeansnya dan mengocoknya cepat. Mungkin Naruto sedang menambahkan saus dalam mimpinya.

Berbagai serangan dititik sensitifnya membuat Sasuke makin di serang rasa nikmat yang tak terkira.

"Uh...ngh...ah..ah..ah," Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin 'keluar' sekarang.

Tapi tiba-tiba semua gerakan Naruto berhenti. Kedua tangannya berhenti bekerja bahkan bibirnya juga hanya menempel di leher Sasuke. Pelukannya juga mengendur tak seerat tadi.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya-yang ia sendiri tak tahu kapan menutupnya- pelahan. Naruto masih tidur pulas. Nafasnya pun teratur. Naruto sudah tidak mengigau lagi. tubuh Naruto bergerak dan malah membelakangi Sasuke. Dalam hatinya Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa mimpi Naruto sudah selesai?

Dengan nafas memburu Sasuke bangkit dari kasur dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Sasuke meruntuk dan memaki-maki Naruto dalam hati. Padahal sebentar lagi ia 'keluar'. Sial!

Miliknya masih menegang. Ia butuh melampiaskan hasrat yang sudah diujung batang kemaluannya ini. Sasuke langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Apa boleh buat, gara-gara Naruto ia terpaksa 'bermain solo' di kamar mandi. Ia mengecamkan hai ini dalam otaknya, jangan pernah mendekati Naruto yang sedang tidur!

.

.

Omake

Setelah Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menyerigai sadis. Ia berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya.

End

Fuuuhhh kenapa di saat puasa begini saia malah mimpi kayak begini? Otak saia sudah memasuki kemesuman tingkat parah.

Sudah lama gak nulis sepertinya makin banyak typo. Semoga tidak.

Review?


End file.
